


Teach Me How To Say Goodbye

by webslinginstark



Category: Avengers: Endgame - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Far From Home
Genre: Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter coping with Tony's death, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, no far from home spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-09 20:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19483819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webslinginstark/pseuds/webslinginstark
Summary: “Mr. Stark..? It’s Peter..”“I don’t know what kind of sick game you’re playing. Peter Parker is dead.”In which SHIELD develops the technology to safely jump between Universes, Peter takes it upon himself to seek out none other than Tony Stark.





	1. Prelude

So far this summer was not going as Peter had planned. He had set 3 goals for himself before getting to Europe, and they were all tossed down the drain the second Nick Fury entered the picture. Now all he had to look forward to was destroying whatever the hell these monsters are so he can get back to his vacation. 

Come to think about it, he really didn’t have a say in the matter. No one seemed to care if he actually wanted to help. If he wanted to save the world. But that’s what he signed up for when he donned his suit for the first time, right? A lifetime of having to help everyone no matter what. 

Then he went and made the stakes higher. Gave himself a name. Became pretty well known. Things were actually going well for him. After the events of the Vulture, the news had caught wind of him and he was given a platform. He was able to help out in bigger situations. Some robberies, a couple of shootings, and he even started cracking down on some gangs. 

Then  _ that day  _ rolled around. The sight of an alien spaceship crashing down on New York City terrified him, but it also excited him. It was his first chance after turning down the Avenger position to prove to everyone that he was ready. This was his chance to become an Avenger. He wasn’t expecting the title to come to him so soon, however. He figured it would come after they win, after they saved the universe. And that worried him, but he put on his brave face. It was too late to turn around. He was ready to give everything.

Dying wasn’t something he ever thought about. Well, that’s a lie. He thought about it all the time. About how any patrol could be his last. But he never thought about it in detail. And somehow he knew exactly what was happening to him the second it started. He could feel it. The pain of every atom ripping itself apart, pulling away into nothing but dust, and his enhanced cells trying their best to fight back, to regrow. That’s something he’ll never forget. Even now, a couple months later, he still wakes up screaming from dreams about it. Dreams about the pain, or the darkness that suddenly filled his vision. 

That wasn’t the only thing he dreamt about though. No matter how much he wished it was. He’d take waking up in pain from a nightmare of him turning to dust again over what filled his head most nights. 

Becoming class with Tony Stark was never something Peter expected to happen. When the man showed up in his rundown apartment 2 years ago, Peter figured he’d show up in Germany, shoot a few webs, and never hear from him again. And he was okay with that. Cause why would  _ the Tony Stark _ continue to hang around him? But that wasn’t the case. He kept in contact. Kept checking in on him. Making sure he was doing well in school. That he wasn’t getting injured on patrol. And it was… nice. 

After losing Ben, Peter thought he wouldn’t be able to let anyone into his life like that again. The trauma of watching him die in his arms after being shot, knowing if he had acted sooner he could’ve prevented it, made the idea of another person in that position almost impossible to Peter. 

Then Tony showed up in his apartment. Then he took him to Germany. Then he hung around and helped him out with his suit and school. 

Then he was gone. 

In the moment, Peter had a hard time processing what was happening. That Tony was dying. It wasn’t fair. 

He just got back from being dead. The one thing he was looking forward to was seeing Tony again. 

The second he jumped back to life with a gasp on Titan, Doctor Strange was in his face rushing him to his feet. He just needed a moment, he was trying to tell him, he was just  _ dead _ a second ago. It’s been 5 years, there’s no time to waste, was Strange’s only response. 

That bomb Strange dropped on him without him even fully awake yet made everything worse when it happened. Knowing it had been 5 years. That he and everyone else were classified as dead for 5 years. How many of his friends survived and moved on without him? What about Ned? MJ? May? 

What did Tony do in those 5 years? 

Why did it take 5 years in the first place? They didn’t just--forget about everyone did they? They couldn’t have. Tony wouldn’t have forgotten about him… Did he? 

Unfortunately for him, he wasn’t granted anymore time to be left to his thoughts. It was time to save the universe, everyone was telling him. Time to go back home. 

Strange had told them to prepare to fight, but Peter couldn’t believe his eyes when he swung through that fizzy golden portal onto the battlefield. Thousands and  _ thousands  _ of ships, and monsters, and creatures stretched out across the horizon. Somehow they had to defeat all that. 

In all honesty though, the battle was the least of his concerns at the moment. He needed to find Tony. He needed to settle it within himself that he didn’t move on from him. That he didn’t forget him. 

The moment Peter caught sight of Tony he froze. How the hell do you reunite with someone after dying. And being dead for 5 years? Once Tony spotted him, Peter saw the spark of relief in his eyes. And was immediately pulled into a hug. His first reaction was to make a lighthearted joke about the situation, asking if they were there yet, but the second a quick kiss was placed on his cheek Peter’s mind went blank. It was so quick, Peter could convince himself he just imagined it, but he didn’t. That was all the confirmation Peter needed on their relationship. 

Tony considered him a son. 

That new revelation into their relationship made it harder for him to say goodbye. Knowing Tony considered him like a son, and he was dead for 5 years. Peter wanted nothing more than to be able to make up every lost moment they could’ve had in those last 5 years. 

And now he never will. 

‘Cause everyone dies in the end. And it’s not fair. But it’s especially not fair for Peter. He’s had almost everything good in his life taken away from him. And for what? To make him a better person? Well if he was being honest with himself, he would much rather have his parents back, and his uncle Ben, and his mentor Tony. 

The Universe seemed to hate Peter. It through him every loop and hurdle that existed. He wasn’t sure why he had seemed to have been given the same hurdle twice. The hurdle of watching someone you love die in front of you. 

It was something he would  _ never _ wish on another person. Not even on his greatest enemy. When you watch someone die in front of you, guilt builds up inside. Guilt of not getting there sooner. Guilt of not doing anything more to save them. Guilt of living instead of them when you’re just boring old nobody Peter Parker. 

Of course, when it came down to it, Peter understood what Tony did saved the Universe. But that didn’t make it fair. 

There had to have been another way. For someone else to do it. For Tony to have survived. 

But he didn’t. He was gone. And Peter was forced back to the position he was in when ben died. Alone and too afraid to get close to anyone else in fear of losing them. 

That’s why this vacation was important to him. It was his chance to put the superhero thing aside for a while. To be a normal teenager again. To travel to new places with his friends, and get with the girl of his dreams. 

So, yeah. He was a little sour when Nick Fury recruited him to save the world once again. He thought about just ignoring everything and moving on, but the second his friends' lives were in danger he knew he had to step up. It’s what Tony would’ve wanted. Right?


	2. Chapter 2

Peter dropped himself into the closest chair he could find in this impromptu SHIELD headquarter office. He placed a small bag of ice on his knee and almost moaned at the instant relief it provided him. 

“You okay over there?” A voice called out to him, and Peter looked up just in time to see Quentin, aka Mysterio, heading over to sit in the open seat across from him. 

“Yeah. I’m good,” Peter mumbled as he messed with the ice bag. 

Only about an hour ago, the two of them barely managed to subdue the fire elemental before it took off into hiding, which was not easy at all. Peter really isn’t sure how they’re supposed to defeat the thing. Anytime it gets close to metal, it absorbs it and doubles in size. 

A hand slamming down on his shoulder caused him to jump as Quentin started talking to him again, “Get out of your head, kid. You did great out there.” 

“Thanks, Quentin. We probably would have defeated it though. If I hadn’t messed up..” he trailed off and focused on his lap again. 

Fury’s words of disappointment were burned in his skull.  _ “I don’t know what Stark saw in you. Did you leave  _ him  _ out to hang like that? You were right, you should stay just a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.”  _

Peter wanted to curl into a ball and just cry, right there. Fury was right. He didn’t know what was wrong with him. One second he witnessed Mysterio take a big hit from the elemental, and the next he was kneeling over Tony’s dying body. His moment of fear and panic was all the elemental needed to turn and run from them, slipping itself into the drainage system for a clean getaway. 

By the time Peter pulled himself back to reality, Quentin took a seat in the only other available chair and propped his feet up on a small coffee table between them. 

“Sorry,” Peter mumbled and quickly reached up to wipe whatever moisture had found its way from his eyes. 

“You two were close then?” 

“Huh?” 

“You and Stark. Fury explained to me what happened on this end. I couldn’t imagine going through what you have. Especially at such a young age.” 

Peter couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his lips. He was pretty sure he had the worst luck in the universe. Only being 16 and has already lost 4 of the most important people in his life. 

“I don’t know.. I wouldn’t say we were  _ that  _ close, but we weren’t strangers,” he replied after a moment of consideration. 

A few moments of silence filled the air before Quentin cleared his throat and spoke up again. “Listen, Peter. I know what it’s like to lose someone close to you,” he faltered for a moment as he spun his wedding band around his finger. “I’m going to tell you something, and you have to promise not to tell anyone, you got it? This is top secret information that the public  _ cannot _ find out.” 

Peter’s eyebrows immediately shot up in uncertainty. He had absolutely no idea what Quentin was talking about, and he didn’t like the uneasy feeling that was starting to creep up on him. “Um, okay?” 

“Before I even got here, to your Universe, SHIELD was working on a way to sort of jump between the different Universes. I was the missing piece they needed to get it working. They called if Project Leapfrog, and yeah, I know, it’s pretty lame. But, they’ve done a few test trials and it works.”

Peter was in shock. Was Quentin saying what he thought he was saying? That he could have a chance at seeing Tony again? Alive? 

“Find the project. Earth 833. Tony is alive.” 

Peter’s jaw dropped. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. SHIELD developed tech to jump universes, and he now knows a universe where Tony is alive? This was a lot for him to process. 

He watched as Quentin stood up from where he was seated, and disappeared into the rest of the temporary base with a  _ wink.  _

The bag of ice slid from Peter’s knee the second he adjusted his position to pull his phone out of his pocket. He wasn’t sure what he was going to encounter, but he knew there was going to be a lot of advanced technology. And who better to help than his man in the chair? 

As quickly as humanly possible, Peter typed out a message to Ned. 

_ NED. meet me here ASAP! bring your laptop! need my guy in the chair! _

He clicked send and hoped his friend would get his ass down here soon. 

* * *

Getting Ned inside the facility was much easier than he expected. Fury didn’t even bother coming back after the fiasco he dealt with a few hours prior, Hill must’ve gone with him since Peter hadn’t seen or heard from her since, and Quentin definitely couldn’t care less. 

Peter ignored yet another tap on his shoulder from his friend, as he was trying to navigate them to an empty room. 

“Peter,  _ please _ tell me what’s going on!” 

“Shh, Ned! Do you  _ want  _ to get arrested by SHIELD?” 

He took the silence as a no. 

Coming to a sudden halt, Peter slowly pushed open a door to his right and peered inside quickly. When the coast was clear, Peter slipped inside and pulled Ned in after him. He pushed the door shut behind them, and webbed along the frame to prevent any surprise visitors. 

“ _ Now _ can you tell me what the hell I’m doing in a SHIELD facility?” Ned frantically asked, all in one breath. 

Peter scratched the back of his next before responding. How was he supposed to break it to his friend that he wanted him to hack into SHIELD’s database? “Okay… I really don’t know how to explain this without you hating or wanting to kill me..” 

“Basically I found out SHIELD has a machine that allows the user to jump to any universe and I may have found a universe where Tony is alive and I  _ need  _ to get there,” Peter finally rambled.

“That’s not so bad, but what would you need me for?” 

Peter could tell that something slipped on his face. His lip curled the wrong way, his eye did some weird twitch, whatever it was, Ned recognized it immediately as Peter’s tell. “Peter, I am  _ not  _ hacking into  _ SHIELD _ to help you. Do you want me to go to jail for the rest of my life?” 

“C’mon, Ned.  _ Please! _ This is my one chance to see Mr. Stark and get a proper goodbye. You know how much it’s been eating away inside me. I need this.”

“Peter… I don’t know..” 

Peter let his head drop to his chest to take a deep breath. He tried to play nice with his friend, but he was still denying him this opportunity. 

“Do you even want to be my guy in the chair anymore? Or are you too wrapped up with Betty to care?” Peter suddenly exclaimed, as he clenched his fights at his side. 

“Peter—”

Taking a step closer to his friend, Peter could see the fear on his face. “No, I  _ need _ this, Ned. You don’t have any idea how hard everything has been for me since we came back. He’s everywhere. Memorials on every street corner, murals on the side of every building.. I’m  _ sick  _ of it! I don’t want to see a painting of him. I want to see  _ him _ , and now I have the chance to and you’re telling me no? You’re supposed to be there for me, Ned! My guy in the chair! Ready to help me with  _ anything _ !”

Peter paused to take a deep breath. He pinched the bridge of his nose and finally stepped back out of his friends face. He didn’t mean to snap. “Just.. just go back to the hotel. I’ll find someone else to help.” 

He turned on his heels and reached for the door handle as quickly as he could. Embarrassment for yelling at his friend was starting to show on his face. 

“I’ll do it.” 

Peter whipped himself around to face his friend, eyes wide and jaw dropped. “What? Really?”

“I know how much Tony meant to you, and how broken you were when we came back,” Peter couldn’t help the internal flinch at the word  _ broken _ . “I want to help you, Peter.” 

“Thank you so much, Ned,” Peter breathed as he stepped forward to pull his friend into a hug. “I didn’t mean what I said, by the way. I really didn’t. I’m so sorry.” 

Ned was the first to pull away from the hug, leaving a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “It’s okay.” 

“You brought your computer, right?” Peter asked, since he forgot to ask when Ned first arrived. 

Ned lifted the computer case to eye level. “Yeah, don’t worry, I did,” he told him as he unzipped the black case and slid his laptop out. “So what do I need to look for?”

“Beck said it’s called Project Leapfrog. It’s basically a teleport. Between different universes.” 

“Beck?” 

Peter glanced at Ned. “Right. Quentin Beck is Mysterio. He’s from a different universe, he ended up here when the snap tore a hole in the dimensions.” 

Ned gasped and stopped what he was going on his computer. “Holy shit, another universe? You realize you’re talking about the multiverse, right? That’s insane!” 

“Yeah, yeah, I know. It’s revolutionary,” Peter mocked him and his past self as he gestured for Ned to keep working. “Beck said in the universe he’s from, Tony is alive. We have to find the teleport and get it running so I can get there.” 

“I’m in,” Ned changed the topic as text scrolled across his screen, signaling he successfully broke into SHIELD’s database. “Project Leapfrog…” he mumbled as he typed frantically. 

Peter never understood how Ned could do that. Sure, Peter was a genius and he developed his own web formula, but hacking? That was a mystery to him. 

“Here we go. Project Leapfrog… Initiated in April 2023…” Ned mumbled as he read through the file. 

“Location, Ned. We need the location of the machine.” 

“Give me a second,” he swatted at Peter’s face so he could get a better view of the screen. “Ah! Project origin… Huh. That’s weird..” 

Peter quirked a brow. “What? What’s weird?” 

“It’s here. It’s in Prague.” 

“What?! It’s been here the whole time?” 

Ned read further through the file, skipping the unimportant bits. “It says this is where Myster— uh, I mean, Beck, landed. The signal was strongest here, which would make it easier to get it to work.” 

“Where exactly is it? Does it give you a room?” 

“Um… room 447A. Where’s that?” 

Peter couldn’t believe his luck. This entire time the machine he needed to see Tony was— “Right down the hall.” 

Ned quickly shut his laptop and shoved it back into the simple black case. “Well what are we waiting for?” 

* * *

The duo scurried into the room with the metal plate 447A across the wood. Once inside, Peter webbed the door shut like earlier. They’d definitely get in trouble if they were caught here. 

“You’d think they’d have this a lot harder to access,” Ned spoke up as the two of them took in the appearance of the machine. 

“I would’ve gotten here anyway,” Peter told him with a small smile. If it wasn’t for Ned, he never would’ve found it. “Did you read on how it works?” 

Ned modded his head as he stepped forward. “It’s relatively simple. You’ll put this on,” he paused as he handed Peter what looked like some sort of bulky watch. “It’s a mobile version of the machine with enough power to get you back. It’s also our only line of communication.” 

Peter let out a breath of relief. He was worried he wouldn’t have anyway to contact Ned. Anyway to let him know if something went wrong. 

He slipped the watch over his wrist and examined the face. It was just a simple small screen, with a keypad underneath it. Shouldn’t be too hard to figure out. 

“As for getting you there, the destination gets put in here, you’ll stand on this plate right here,” he gestured for Peter to look at the metal circle in the middle of the machine, “and I just have to hit a few buttons to get it to go.” 

“Okay… Simple enough,” Peter mumbled to himself as he stepped towards the metal plate on the ground. Cautiously he stepped on and turned to his friend. 

“What’s the destination?” 

Peter scratched his head. “Earth 833… New York City?” 

Ned didn’t respond, just simply typed in what he was told. “Are you ready?” 

Peter’s heart began to race. He hadn’t thought this far ahead. What if it goes wrong? What if the machine wasn’t ready? “Wait!” 

“What is it?” Ned asked, a worried look plastered on his face. 

Peter stepped off the metal plate and ran to embrace his friend. “Thank you so much, Ned. For everything. I wouldn’t have wanted to spend these past years with anyone but you. If.. if something goes wrong.. just know that I love you buddy. You’re my best friend and I wouldn’t change that for the world.” 

“I love you too, Peter, but you’re gonna make it back. Everything is gonna go according go plan and you’ll be back in no time. Now get in position so you can go see Tony.” 

Peter finally broke himself from Ned’s grasp and took a few steps back to the small metal plate. “Thank you,” he said once again with a thumbs up and that was the signal. Ned leaned forward and pushed the final button to activate the machine. 

  
  


Bright blue light surrounded Peter and he strained to keep Ned in his vision. He glanced down at his feet as he felt himself slowly lift away from the ground. He didn’t consider how this would work. 

His attention was pulled away from the thought as he started raising higher and higher, and was just about flung through the ceiling. Peter braces for impact, but it never came. 

The bright light vanished nearly as soon as it invaded his vision, and Peter landed on the ground with a  _ thud.  _ He stood up carefully, examining all this joints and bones for any damage. Quickly he pulled his hood up further to hide his identity. Surely someone discovering two Peters in this universe wouldn’t end well for him.

His nose scrunched in a natural response to the foul smell coming from behind him. He landed in an alleyway, and a disgusting one at that. But he really couldn’t complain. He was only given the option to put in the coordinates for New York City, who knows where he could’ve ended up. He should really be thankful he was dropped in a place giving him the opportunity to hide his identity. 

Forget the dumpster, he told himself. He had to focus on why he was here in the first place. He has to get his goodbye to Tony. 

He looked towards the end of the alleyway and watched as people walked by without a care in the world that he was there. He highly doubted anyone even noticed the flash of light upon his arrival. Now he had to figure out how to get into contact with Tony without being noticed. With his luck, he’d run into himself. And that’s  _ not  _ a situation Peter wants to deal with right now. 

As he glanced to the end of the alleyway, a small smirk formed on his face.  _ Perfect _ , he thought as he patted his pockets for any spare change he brought over with him. 

Good thing he thought it would be beneficial in memorizing Tony’s number. 

Peter dropped 2 quarted into the beaten up payphone as he pushed the metal buttons to call his mentor. His finger hesiated over the last digit. There was no going back now. He was quite literally too far to chicken out now. Pressing the button and placing the phone to his ear, Peter couldn’t help but hold his breath. 

The phone started to ring. And it kept ringing. And Peter started to worry. What if the Peter and Tony of this universe never met. What if mysterio lied--

The click of the other end accepting the call interrupted his thoughts. 

“Who is this? How did you get this number?” 

Tears filled Peter’s eyes at the recognition of his mentors voice. He finally let out his shaky breath as he glanced in the direction of the Tower Tony was most likely in right now. Relief flooded through him the second he was listening to Tony actually speak. Not the stupid voicemail he’d been listening to on repeat since it happened. 

“Hello? I’m serious. This number wasn’t available to the public. Tell me how you got it so I know who to sue.” 

Peter had to stifle a laugh.  _ That  _ was the Tony he knew. And he was here, on the phone with him. He opened his mouth to respond before shutting it again. He never thought he’d get this far, and now he doesn’t know what to say. After all, how do you explain to someone that you’re from another universe and you popped over to say goodbye because they died in yours? 

  
He feared Tony would hang up so he forced himself to take a deep breath and looked back at the payphone in front of him. “Mr. Stark…?” He started off slow, still not completely sure of what to say, but he knew he didn’t want to waste what little time he had on the line. “It’s Peter… Peter Parker…” 

Silence filled the line and Peter feared the call was disconnected. 

“I don’t know what kind of sick joke you’re playing. Peter Parker is dead.” 

The plastic phone just about slipped out of Peter’s grip, and would've hit the ground had it not been for the metal cord holding it to the machine. There was no way he could’ve heard him correctly. He couldn’t be-- couldn’t be dead here. 

“W-what? I’m serious, Mr. Stark, it’s me. It’s Peter,” he had no choice but to hope he could convince him. He didn’t know what he would do if he came this far only to be rejected by his mentor.

“I don’t know why someone would go through great lengths to impersonate a dead kid, but if you don’t hang up right now, I will track you down and have you arrested.” 

A tear found its way down Peter’s cheek. He’d never heard Tony like this. It was almost.. Almost scary. 

This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. He was supposed to get a chance to say goodbye, not get told he was  _ dead _ . “Mr. Stark, please! You have to believe me. It’s Peter…” He paused as he leaned forward to lean against the machine. He hadn’t noticed his legs trembling until they almost gave out from underneath him. “I can.. I can prove it.” 

He took the lack of a disconnected call as his chance to go ahead. “My name is Peter Benjamin Parker. I’m 17 years old. And..” he took a deep breath to prepare himself to just drop everything on Tony. “I’m from another universe. I hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D’s database to gain access to their universe jump, otherwise known as project leapfrog. They started developing the machine after the snap was reversed. ‘Cause it tore a hole in the dimensions.” 

Peter looked down to the phone again. He hadn’t been hung up on, but Tony wasn’t saying anything. Peter was able to listen closely and just barely hear what sounded like Tony breathing heavily. He heard from others that Tony suffered from anxiety, but he never witnessed anything of the sort before. “Mr. Stark? Are you there?” 

“That’s all stuff someone could get from the internet. Say something only Peter would know.” 

Really?  _ All _ that was stuff that could be found online? Peter hid his disbelief as he thought of something that only the two of them would know. Something that wouldn’t be on the internet. Something that had to happen in both universes, otherwise this was useless. “Oh! I know!” He exclaimed suddenly, and shrunk into himself as passerbyers shot him glances. He turned and pressed himself mere inches from the machine to hide his identity now that he knew he was supposed to be dead here. 

“You remember the Stark Expo, right? Back in 2010? Well, I was there. And you saved my life. After the Hammer drones went rogue and started to attack, I got separated from my aunt and uncle… A drone approached me and recognized my iron man helmet. I thought my fake repulsors would work.. That’s when you dropped in behind me and saved me. ‘Nice work, kid,’ you told me. Do you remember that? I’ll never forget it. Being saved by my hero is one of my greatest memories.” 

“Kid…? Jesus Christ, it really is you. I never told  _ anyone _ about that,” Tony finally responded, this time sounding more relieved and less out of breath. “Stay where you are, I’m sending someone to get you.” 

Peter couldn’t help the grin that formed on his face. He did it. He was finally going to see Tony. “Thank you, Mr. Stark.” 

There was an awkward moment of silence and Peter could tell Tony was working up the courage to say something. “What?” 

“It’s just… Are you out in the open? You’re supposed to be.. supposed to be  _ dead _ here and I don’t want anyone recognizing you,” the pain in Tony’s voice was clear as day. It could even seem like it was his first time saying those words out loud. But Peter couldn’t judge him. It happened months ago for him, and he still hasn’t said those 4 words out loud. He couldn’t bring himself to. 

Peter pulled his hood tighter and ducked his head as low as possible. “I have a hood on. I don’t think anyone has seen me, but why would it matter? I’m just… just Peter. I never told anyone about my identity-- about spider-man,” he whispered into the phone. 

Another moment of hesitation from the other end of the phone. Why was he being so secretive about everything? 

“I’ll explain later,” Tony announced in one breath. He definitely didn’t want to talk about it. Peter wondered what he did to get himself killed that still frightened Tony. “The car I sent should be pulling up to your location now, do you see it?” 

Peter took a step to the side and glance at the street for the first time since dialing the phone. A simple black Audi had pulled to a stop in front of him and the back door shot open. “Uh, yeah. It’s here. Why couldn’t you come get me yourself, Mr. Stark?” 

“Just get in the car, Peter. I’ll see you when you get here.” 

The disconnection tone finally played through the phone and Peter dropped the phone onto the hook with a huff. Tony was being really weird about this situation. Sure, Peter just dropped the news that he was from another universe, but this was still an unexpected reaction from his mentor. 

Dismissing the thoughts from his head, Peter quickly jumped into the car and pulled the door shut behind him. 


End file.
